Alpha and Omega: Life after The Movie
by AmeliaAndSuiSuiTogetherForever
Summary: Kate,Humphrey,Lilly and Garth are living happily in the United Western Eastern Pack. See how life changes for them as the go through their obstacles. PS: There will only be lemons if requested.
1. Chapter 1: After the Midnight Howl

**Chapter 1: After The Midnight Howl**

**Hey guys! And girls! This is my first fanfic. No rude comments. It will be about the things happening after the movie. And also,I will only type lemons if requested. Let's not talk anymore and get started on the story! ;)**

****Kate and Humphrey were walking down Howling Rock after a night of fun howling and was chatting and laughing about their personal things.**(Don't want to go into detail...) **They saw the others and ran up to them. "Hey Kate!" Lilly greeted. "Hi Lilly" Kate replied. "I see everyone's here." Winston started. " Okay,since Kate and Lilly are now married to Garth and Humphrey..." He didn't get to finish when Garth rolled his eyes "Coyote..." The moment he said that, Eve snarled at him. "Grrr..." Garth heard that and hid behind Lilly, making the others chuckle."As I was saying, now the four of you are married,each couple get a den of their own. Kate and Humhrey's will be beside the Alpha Den,while Lilly and Garth's will be at the Eastern side, besides Tony's den." When they heard him, they ran to their new dens without saying goodbye. "Grrrr..." Eve snarled _again_. "Now that they've got mates, they completely forgotten their manners." Winston and Tony chuckled. "They must really want to have _fun..." _Tony laughed. "I will not let my daughters mate before the season." Eve said strictly."Come on Eve,they've grown 's time we let them make their own decisions,besides we should be getting back to our den to." Winston said and they all went back to their dens to have a good nights sleep.

**Hope you like it! Please comment and give me some suggestions. I'd appreciate that. And as I said Lemons need to be requested. Good Night everyone! :)**

**AmeliaLovesBabies-Not out! I'm gonna go read some lemons!**


	2. Chapter 2: What Humphrey wants To Do

**Chapter 2: What Humphrey Wants to Do**

**Heya,everyone! Sorry for not posting yesterday,I had to practice my singing for Kellock Superstar. I'm from CHIJ Kellock. I'm in the school library now,so I this chap may not be long. I also want to thank Dax0042 for his support and help. So let's not dadle anymore and get to the story!**

****_The next morning..._

__Humphrey had just woken up and saw Kate,sleeping like an angel. He stared at her body, loving the the curves and muscle she has when Kate flipped over, revealing her stomach. Humphrey looked down, until he saw her ... **(private part. :P) **His mind screamed in him: _I want to do her! I want to do her so bad! _Kate began to stir and she opened her eyes to see Humphrey dreaming into space. "Humphrey?" she called. Humphrey went back to reality and was blushing a _very _deep red. Kate saw this and asked "What's wrong?" He replied shakily "Uhh... It's nothing, nothing at all..." Kate laughed and asked him again, "What is it? I knows there's something. C' on, i'm your mate, you can tell me anything." Humphrey gave in and told her what he saw when she slept. Kate laughed and said " Of coarse we can mate. We're mates!" " C' on, I have duties to attend to. Once I'm done, we'll get started with puppy time!" Kate said winking. Humphrey's tongue was hanging out of his mouth **(Like when Paddy told them the reason why they we're in Idaho. :P)** and he followed Kate to wash up,then going to the head Alpha's Den.

**So? How did u like it? Please review. The bell just rang gotta catch my schoolbus, bye!**

**AmeliaLovesBabies-OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3: Mating Season!

**Chapter 3: Mating Season?!**

**Hey awesome viewers! Sorry for the late update. Hope you don't mind. Humphrey's gonna be shock in this chapter. And I'm gonna add more entertainment by making short comics of Alpha and Omega, some with me inside. So let's not waste anymore time and get on with this chapter!**

**Humphrey's POV**

After washing up,we headed to the main Alpha Den. Surprisingly, Kate had no duties, but Winston and Eve asked us in strictly. _Had I done something wrong already? _I thought. When we enter, we found Lilly and Garth there too. I looked at Garth and he looked at me. We knew what each other were thinking. Eve and Winston came in and Winston started, " I gathered you four here as I have too tell you something that may shock all of us." We all stared at each other and looked back at them, "Mating Season is coming." Winston finished. Me and Garth had our tongue out, all shocked. Kate and Lilly stared at them with wide eyes. "M...ma...mating season?" Garth finally said out. "Yes. It's when the females get in heat and will do anything to get you to mate with them. " Eve explained. " We just wanted you to get ready." Said Winston. They all nodded. Kate and Humphrey wispered to each other as they made their way back to their den. "So much for puppy time..." They said. And went back to their den, all shocked...

**That's all for today, people! And again, sorry for the late update. CA2 is next Monday so I'll be posting less. I'll try to keep up tho'**

**AmeliaLovesBabies- Out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Humphrey knows They did it

**Chapter 4: Humphrey Found Out Garth and Lilly Did** **_It _**

**Hi readers! I'm making this chap super early so I can say sorry for uploading the third one late. I have no more to say so let's get on with the story! Woo Hoo!**

_The next morning..._

Kate woke up and saw that Humphrey was out of the den. She knew why. Since the news they heard last night, Humphrey had asked Garth to teach him to hunt, before the season. So he could get ready if Kate got pregnant. **( Which will not be so soon as I'm working on Lilly and Garth's family first, you could see in the Chapter Title )** Kate smiled, then trotted out to wash up, then heading to the Alpha's Den for duties.

_With Garth and Humphrey..._

"Hey coyote," Garth didn't get to finish when Humphrey growled at him. "Okay, chill... So uh... Humphrey, have you and Kate you know... did it yet?" Humphrey blushed when he heard that. "Err... no actually... we want it to come natraully..." Humphrey replied while trying to do some back flips. "And you and Lilly?" He asked. Garth blushed really deep. " We actually did it, last night..." Humphrey was shocked they did it so fast. "Woah man, that's while great?" How did it feel like? Can give me some details?" Humphrey asked excitedly climbing down from the rock. **(He was doing back flips on them) **"Uhh... While Its like the best thing you will ever feel..." Garth said. " I think class is over now. Go work on your flips." Garth said, eager to change the subject. " While Ok! See you tomorrow Barf!" Garth shook his head. "I think that's a payback..." he thought. And walked back to his den.

**OK! That's all for now. And I did't want to do the lemon as my parents may freak out so I hope you understand. Bye!**

**AMELIALOVESBABIES- OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5: After Mating Season

**Chapter 5: After Mating Season**

**I'm so sorry! Its been too long! If their's anything I can do to repay you,please PM me and tell me what I deserve for not updating for so so so so so so so so long! Read this chapter now! *I am skipping mating season because I don't want the lemons! Hope u don't mind! .**

Mating season was over and all the males,including our two favorites,Garth and Humphrey, were all relief. The girls somehow, was having different feelings. Some wanted more mating, some relief that it was over and some found out that they were pregnant. Kate was really relief that there's no more mating,while Lilly on the other hand,was still budging Garth for more. But today, they were at the pack healer, Kayler's den, for a check-up.

**Kate's POV**

We were all at Kayler's den, waiting for a check-up. We all wanted to know if me and Lilly have gotten pregnant,or not. After Lilly finished, Kaylor called me. I gave a wink to Humphrey and walked in, excited and scared both.

**Humphrey's POV**

We were all waiting for Kate. I was excited, yet quite nervous of the results, until I heard Kate and Kayler came. I kissed Kate's cheek and waited for Kayler to talk.

Kayler needed a day or two to find out the results. So we went back home to our dens, hoping to get positive news.

**Bye!**

**Amelia- going to read Winx Club fanfictions.**


End file.
